I N D I G O
by Akashi Seizi
Summary: Tetsuya dijauhi, dianggap aneh, dan dianggap gila oleh teman-teman dan keluarganya hanya karena dia dapat berkomunikasi dengan mereka yang tidak nyata. Tapi dia hanyalah remaja biasa yang tidak ingin sendirian. Dia ingin dipedulikan dan dikasihi, bukannya dijauhi. Dan ia menderita karena rasa kesepian. Ia menderita karena mencintai sosok yang terlihat 'sama' AkaKuro!DarkRomance
1. Chapter 1

_Mereka menjauhiku karena takut padaku_

_Mereka menjauhiku karena aku ini aneh_

_Mereka menjauhiku dan menganggapku gila_

_Padahal aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini_

_Padahal aku selalu menjerit meminta pertolongan_

_Padahal aku tidak berbahaya_

_Aku hanya…_

_._

_._

…_berbeda…_

* * *

**o0o**

**Akashi Seizi Proudly Presented**

** O**

**Fictif, OOC, Characters is belongs to FT-sensei, typo(s), BL, and many more**

**o0o**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya selalu sendiri dimanapun dan kapanpun, bahkan jika ia sedang berada di rumah.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun, siswa tahun kedua SMA Teikou yang bahkan tidak pernah diakui bahwa eksistensinya benar-benar nyata.

Anak yang pendiam dan misterius, selalu menyendiri dan hampir tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran. Kuroko Tetsuya bukan anak pintar, tapi juga tidak bodoh. Dia bukan orang kaya, tapi juga tidak miskin. Dia juga bukan anak yang terkenal, bahkan nyaris tidak dikenal.

Satu fakta yang membuat dia menjadi perhatian dunia hanyalah karena dia memiliki _teman._

Teman di dunia nyata, maupun _teman _di dunia lain.[]

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuya, bukankah seharusnya ini tugas kelompok?"

Kuroko Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer ke sosok di hadapannya. Dia memberikan seulas senyum tipis sebelum kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Tetsuya, jangan mengacuhkanku."

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, Akashi-kun," jawab Tetsuya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari layar komputer.

"Kau mengacuhkanku, Tetsuya."

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya pun menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya begitu mendengar nada dingin nan ketus yang diucapkan oleh sosok pria tampan beriris _crimson _di hadapannya, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun," kata Tetsuya. "Tadi, apa yang kau tanyakan?"

Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas pelan setelah mendengar perkataan Tetsuya. _Ternyata Tetsuya memang mengacuhkanku, _pikirnya.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko Tetsuya kembali memanggil. Matanya mengedip-ngedip lucu tatkala sosok di hadapannya tak kunjung bicara.

"Bukankah ini tugas kelompok?" Akashi Seijuurou kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Tidakkah kau lelah mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh empat orang ini?"

Kuroko Tetsuya kembali menatap layar komputer di hadapannya. "Tentu saja lelah, Akashi-kun. Tapi kau tahu aku tidak punya teman."

"Kalau begitu, carilah teman—" dan perkataannya terhenti saat ia melihat perubahan ekspresi pemuda manis di hadapannya. Akashi Seijuurou pun tak kuasa untuk tidak meringis karena teringat fakta yang siapapun tidak mudah untuk menerimanya.

"_Sumanai, _Tetsuya," kata Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menyahut. Ia membiarkan keheningan yang menyesakkan menyelimuti mereka.

"Tetsuya—"

"Bukan salahmu, Akashi-kun," potong Tetsuya cepat sebelum kembali menggerakan jari-jari lentiknya di atas keyboard. "Mungkin seharusnya aku memang mencari teman."

"…"

"Tugas ini akan dikumpulkan besok." Tetsuya tersenyum padanya. "Mau ikut ke sekolah?"

Akashi Seijuurou pastilah sudah gila jika ia menolak ajakan tersebut.

"Bukan ide yang buruk," ujarnya dengan seringai tipis. "Seperti biasa?"

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk. "Seperti biasa," ucapnya, menegaskan pernyataan Akashi.

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum lembut. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengusak lembut helaian biru muda milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan dirinya tak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh ketika melihat Tetsuya memejamkan mata karena menikmati belaian yang ia berikan, walaupun ia tahu bahwa belaian tersebut hanyalah sebuah energi tipis yang menenangkan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tetsuya," kata Seijuurou sesaat setelah ia menghentikan belaian tangannya.

"Baiklah." Tetsuya tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Dan seperkian detik sebelum Seijuurou keluar, Tetsuya memanggilnya, membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap pemuda manis tersebut.

"Jangan telat, ya." Tetsuya tersenyum jahil kemudian tertawa begitu melihat Akashi mendengus.

"Seperti aku pernah telat saja."

"Aku hanya bercanda, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi geli di wajah. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak iseng saja."

Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah menantang Tetsuya untuk meneruskan perkataannya yang menggantung itu.

"Kau tahu Akashi-kun? Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ngeri saat kau selalu mengganggu Seijuurou-san dengan segudang keisenganmu itu." Walau Tetsuya mengucapkannya dengan nada santai, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Akashi Seijuurou sesaat setelah dirinya menyebut_nya _dengan nama kecil_nya._

"Terserah apa katamu, Tetsuya," kata Akashi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup, tidak menyadari senyuman pahit Kuroko Tetsuya yang diiringi dengan linangan air mata.[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Teman di dunia nyata, dan di dunia lain_

_Dua orang yang 'sama'_

_Dua orang yang kucintai_

_Nyata, dan tidak nyata_

_Aku hidup di dalam warna abu-abu dunia_

**o0o**

* * *

Ke esokan paginya tepat pada pukul enam pagi, Kuroko Tetsuya tengah sibuk mempersiapkan barang-barangnya yang akan ia bawa ke sekolah. Semua buku, tugas, bekal makan siang, dan pakaian ganti ia jejalkan dengan agak sembrono ke dalam ransel hijau lumut yang sudah agak lusuh. Ia melirik ponsel kecilnya yang tengah di _charge _di atas nakas dan iPod kesayangan yang tersambung pada sebuah kabel _headset _putih panjang yang ia biarkan menjuntai jatuh ke lantai, berpikir, sebaiknya mana yang akan ia bawa ke sekolah. Ponsel? Ataukah iPod?

"Kau tidak akan dapat pacar jika kau selalu menggunakan sweater bertudung kombo, kau tahu?"

Kuroko Tetsuya melirik ke arah meja rias kecil yang nyaris kosong tanpa barang kecuali fakta bahwa Akashi Seijuurou sudah duduk manis di sana. Tungkainya menyilang, tangan kanannya tampak memegang sebuah sweater abu-abu, dan jangan lupa sebuah seringai jahil yang terukir indah di paras rupawannya.

"Aku ke sekolah tidak untuk mencari pacar, Akashi-kun," sahut Tetsuya datar sembari melangkah menuju nakas dan menyambar iPodnya—memutuskan untuk tidak membawa ponselnya.

"Yeah, lalu?" Seijuurou menyeringai semakin lebar. "Jelas ini bukan untuk bergaya, Tetsuya. Kau selalu memakai sweater tebal dimanapun dan kapanpun. Bahkan di tengah pasar di musim panas."

Kuroko Tetsuya mendelik tajam dan membuat Akashi Seijuurou tertawa.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu," desis Tetsuya tajam.

"Okee…Baiklah…" Akashi tampak berusaha mengendalikan tawanya hingga benar-benar berhenti saat melihat tatapan Tetsuya yang tajam dan tampak tidak senang dengan kelakuannya. Akashi berdeham, lalu melemparkan sweater abu-abu tersebut pada Tetsuya. Dan kedua matanya menyipit tak suka saat melihat Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar memakai sweater itu dan menyebabkan helaian biru muda yang indah tersembunyi dari pandangan dunia. Kuroko Tetsuya juga segera memakai _headset _di telinganya, menyembunyikan kabel putihnya yang panjang di balik sweater, dan memasukkan iPodnya ke dalam saku celana. Namun, tepat ketika ia hendak mengambil sebuah kacamata hitam besar di atas tempat tidur, tangannya telah ditahan oleh Akashi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Tetsuya tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak akan memakai ini," kata Akashi dingin. "Aku tidak suka melihat kau memakainya."

"_Demo—_"

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya terdiam setelah mendengar nada penuh penekanan itu. Mereka saling memandang dalam diam, seperti tengah berkomunikasi melalui telepati. Dan mereka memang benar-benar melakukannya.

"Tetsuya, tidakkah diriku cukup sebagai pelindung dan penjagamu?"

Kuroko Tetsuya menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah. Dirinya merasa tertohok mendengar pertanyaan bernada terluka tersebut.

"Tetsuya?"

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun," jawab Tetsuya sembari tergesa memakai sepatu ketsnya. "Kurasa kita bisa membahasnya nanti. Sudah jam enam lewat. Sebaiknya kita berangkat."

Dan selalu begitu. Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih tidak mau terbuka padanya, padahal dirinya telah bersumpah akan selalu berada disisinya, sampai kapanpun.

_Tidakkah kau percaya padaku?_[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu_

_Aku selalu percaya padamu_

_Karena kau adalah perisai, penopang, dan udara bagiku_

_Tapi aku, selalu hidup di dalam abu-abu dunia_

**o0o**

* * *

"_Ohayo, _Kuroko."

Kuroko mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan. Seulas senyum tipis ia berikan saat si penyapa membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"_Arigatou_, Seijuurou-san."

Seijuurou—Akashi Seijuurou—ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Manik _heterochrome_-nya yang selalu tampak dingin dan tajam kini terlihat lembut dan menenangkan. Penuh kasih, penuh perasaan yang telah diketahui Kuroko sedari awal mereka berjumpa.

Seijuurou masuk ke sisi pengemudi setelah menutup pintu mobil yang ia bukakan untuk Kuroko. Dilihatnya Kuroko yang tengah menyamankan diri di sampingnya sambil memejamkan mata, membuat seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah Seijuurou.

"Kau bisa melepaskan tudungmu, Kuroko."

Kuroko membuka matanya dan menoleh. "Kenapa?"

Seijuurou mengedik santai. "Karena aku lebih suka melihatmu tanpa mengenakan tudung," katanya terang-terangan.

Kuroko Tetsuya terdiam sambil memandangnya. Dan Seijuurou tahu bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan sedemikian rupa oleh pemuda manis yang telah memikat hatinya. Fakta bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan membuat hati Seijuurou dipenuhi oleh luapan kebahagiaan.

Kuroko menghela napas pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ke jalan raya yang tengah mereka lalui. Dan beberapa kali Seijuurou mendapati Kuroko yang melirik ke jok belakang yang kosong melalui kaca spion belakang.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" tanya Seijuurou yang sudah tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Seijuurou-san."

Seijuurou meliriknya sekilas, tampak khawatir. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya. "Karena kau selalu melihat ke jok belakang sedari tadi. Apakah ada sesuatu?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Detik selanjutnya, ia menarik turun tudung sweaternya serta _headset-_nya. Helaian rambutnya yang lembut ia biarkan tak terlindungi. Ia biarkan dunia menikmatinya secara utuh. Dan ia biarkan Seijuurou menikmati kelembutan yang dimiliki oleh setiap helaian rambutnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Kuroko melirik ke kaca spion belakang. Tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang manik _crimson _yang menatapnya balik. Dilihatnya sang pemilik manik _crimson _mengangguk kecil padanya. Seulas senyum lembut penuh ketulusan ia berikan padanya. Dan itulah yang membuat hati Kuroko kembali tertohok dan berdenyut sakit.

_Dia _tidak pernah bertanya, _"Mengapa, Tetsuya?"_

_Dia _selalu berkata, _"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya."_

Kuroko menggigit dinding mulut bagian dalamnya hingga rasa besi darah terdeteksi syaraf-syaraf lidahnya. Sentuhan Seijuurou mendadak tak terasa, karena yang ia rasakan hanya rasa sakit.

Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh ketulusan Akashi Seijuurou yang _lain_.[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Aku hidup di dalam warna abu-abu dunia_

**o0o**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continue or End?**

**:) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Teman, tolong jangan jauhi aku seperti ini_

_Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menyakiti kalian_

_Tolong jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu_

_Karena itu membuatku semakin terluka_

_Jika yang kalian takutkan adalah kemampuan anehku_

_Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus berperan sebagai anak aneh bertudung dan senang menyendiri_

_Dan aku,_

_akan tetap menjaga semua rahasia kalian yang tak sengaja kuketahui_

**o0o**

**Akashi Seizi Proudly Present**

** INDIGO**

**Not real, OOC, typo(s), characters belongs to FT-sensei, BL, alur cepat, and many more**

**o0o**

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa mengambil jalan memutar seperti biasanya karena Seijuurou selalu menyeretnya melewati koridor umum yang selalu ramai. Tatkala dia berusaha memberontak dan berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan agar tidak melewati koridor umum, segala keabsolutan Seijuurou membuatnya bungkam dan terpaksa menuruti kemauan pemuda tampan itu.

Dan Kuroko bersumpah tidak akan pernah menengadahkan kepala yang terus tertunduk atau pun mengecilkan volume lagu berbahasa Inggris yang sedang ia dengarkan sekali pun meteor jatuh menimpa sekolah ini. Yang Kuroko tahu, tudung sweaternya sudah cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan kepala dan pandangannya seolah segala sesuatu di sekitarnya adalah haram untuk dilihat. Bahkan Kuroko tidak peduli sama sekali perihal musik yang ia dengarkan sekali pun musik tersebut bukanlah kesukaannya, karena yang terpenting adalah teriakan-teriakan dari sang penyanyi dan suara drum yang menghentak-hentak sudah cukup keras untuk meredam suara-suara yang berasal dari pikiran orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sebuah colekan di pundak yang berasal dari Seijuurou membuat Kuroko Tetsuya langsung tahu bahwa kini mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu kelasnya. Syukurlah.

"_Arigatou _Seijuurou-san sudah mau repot-repot mengantarku." Bahkan Kuroko sama sekali tidak menatap Seijuurou ketika berbicara. Tapi untunglah Seijuurou mau mengerti dan tidak banyak bertanya soal sikap Kuroko yang kurang sopan.

"Jangan sungkan, Kuroko. Tiap pagi juga seperti ini, kan?" Seijuurou terkekeh pelan, namun pemuda _baby blue _di hadapannya tetap menunduk seperti tidak mau menatap Seijuurou untuk alasan tertentu. Dan Seijuurou tetap berusaha untuk mengerti dan tidak tersinggung dengan sikap Kuroko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jam istirahat nanti, aku akan ke sini lagi seperti biasa. Sampai nanti, Kuroko."

Kuroko mendongak sedikit ketika Seijuurou mengusak kepalanya dan membuat tudungnya terlepas. Tapi ia tidak protes. Ia hanya menundukkan pandangan, dan diam-diam melirik sosok Seijuurou yang sudah melenggang pergi dengan tenang.

Seolah tanpa perintah, giginya telah menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika rasa penyesalan merasuki hatinya.[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Seijuurou-san,_

_aku selalu ingin menangis setiap kali rasa penyesalan merasuki hatiku_

**o0o**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya yang terletak di pojok belakang. Jika ada satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya harus menurunkan tudung dan melepas _headset_, maka jawabannya adalah peraturan kelas.

"_Ne, ne, _aku mendapat tiket konser IU looh…"

"_Hontou?! Sugoi!"_

Dan disaat teman-temannya bersenang-senang tanpanya, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa bersikap seolah ia tidak peduli dengan lingkungannya.

.

"Hoi, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya melirik ke kiri, ke arah jendela. Dilihatnya sosok Akashi yang tengah duduk santai di kusen jendela sambil memainkan koin perak di tangan kanannya.

"Uang siapa yang kau ambil, Akashi-kun?" desis Tetsuya sambil terus membuka-buka lembaran novel di depannya tanpa berniat membaca.

Seperti biasa, Akashi menyeringai jahil karena senang Tetsuya selalu mau meladeni keisengannya. Dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya, Akashi justru dengan sengaja melempar koin bernilai 100 yen tersebut ke kepala seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah bercengkrama di meja depan.

Tetsuya melotot, sedangkan anak laki-laki itu memekik kegirangan karena baru saja mendapat rezeki dadakan. Dan Akashi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat ekspresi lucu Tetsuya yang persis seperti melihat anjing peliharaannya dicabuli oleh kucing tetangga.

"Hei Tetsuya, biasa saja dong. Sampai segitunya." Akashi kembali tertawa.

"Akashi-kun! Itu uang-ku tahu!" desis Tetsuya sambil berusaha mengendalikan amarah. Satu yang harus kalian ketahui: sungguh membuat hati kesal jika kita ingin marah-marah kepada sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain (kalian pasti mengerti maksudku).

"_Ha'i, ha'i. _Nih, ku kembalikan uangmu," kata Akashi sambil meletakkan dua keping uang 100 yen di pinggir meja Tetsuya. Dan hanya dirinya dan Tetsuya yang tahu bagaimana ia dapat memperoleh uang tersebut dalam sekejap.

Tetsuya mendengus dan mendelik ke arahnya, namun dia tetap mengambil uang tersebut dan memasukannya ke saku celana. Pipinya merona karena malu atas tindakannya yang kekanak-kanakan.

Begitu bel masuk berbunyi, Tetsuya segera mengeluarkan buku dan tugasnya, kemudian duduk dengan tenang menunggu guru sejarahnya datang. Tetsuya tidak perlu diperintah dua kali begitu gurunya menyuruh seluruh siswa di kelas tersebut untuk mengumpulkan tugas kelompok mereka. Dan bagaikan robot yang kaku, Tetsuya segera kembali ke kursinya selagi teman-temannya sedikit ricuh ketika mengumpulkan tugas.

"Kuroko-san."

Seluruh mata terarah padanya yang tengah duduk dengan kaku di kursinya.

"_Ha'i sensei."_

"Kau tidak punya kelompok?" Tatapan menusuk gurunya membuat Tetsuya membeku. Telinganya berdengung dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur ketika pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berasal dari seluruh teman-temannya menghujam ke arahnya tanpa ampun.

"_H—ha'i sensei. Sumimasen." _Bahkan dirinya merasa seperti tengah dicekik ketika berusaha mengucapkan dua kalimat barusan.

'_Anak itu aneh sekali…'_

'_Dia menakutkan…'_

'_Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa anak itu berbahaya.'_

'_Sumpah, aku nggak mau dekat-dekat dia!'_

Tetsuya menunduk dalam, menggigit bibir, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tapi yang ada justru air mata yang siap meleleh jika saja Akashi tidak memeluknya dari belakang.

Dekapan yang begitu nyaman dan menenangkan, membuat Tetsuya memejamkan mata meresapi kehangatan yang damai tersebut. Bisikan-bisikan penuh cinta disampaikan ke alam bawah sadarnya, berkata, _"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka, Tetsuya. Aku di sini. Aku akan selalu menemanimu."_

Diam-diam, setetes air mata terjatuh tanpa disadarinya.[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Akashi-kun…_

…_tolong aku…_

**o0o**

* * *

Semua orang di sekolah tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau mendekati pemuda aneh nan misterius bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mereka selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa seorang Akashi sepertinya mau berteman dengannya? Apakah karena Seijuurou memiliki ketertarikan khusus kepada pemuda itu?

Sayang beribu sayang, jawaban emas itu tak pernah mereka dapatkan lantaran mereka terlalu takut bertanya padanya. Jangankan bertanya, jika mereka berpapasan saja mereka selalu berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan apa saja agar tak perlu berbicara atau bertemu pandang dengannya.

Persetan dengan semua itu. Seijuurou tidak peduli dengan komentar orang-orang atas tingkah lakunya yang selalu berusaha menempel dengan Kuroko. Selama mereka tidak macam-macam dengannya atau dengan Kuroko, Seijuurou akan dengan senang hati membiarkan hidup mereka damai sentosa tanpa perlu memikirkan kapan mereka akan meregang nyawa.

.

"Kuroko, kau mau sandwich-ku?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis sambil menggumamkan terima kasih. Seijuurou mengangguk mengerti dan tidak lagi memaksa Kuroko agar makan banyak. Karena ia tahu _hampir_ semua hal tentang Kuroko Tetsuya, salah satunya adalah kebiasaan Kuroko yang tidak suka makan terlalu banyak. Sebungkus biskuit coklat dan susu kotak 200 ml rasa vanilla sudah lebih dari cukup bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Apakah kau makan dengan baik di rumah?"

Kuroko menatap Seijuurou sambil menyeruput susunya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jujur saja, kau sangat kurus Kuroko."

Kuroko menyudahi acara meminum susunya lalu membuka bungkus biskuitnya dan menawarkannya pada Seijuurou, namun Seijuurou menolak.

"Aku makan dengan baik, kok. Keluargaku tidak pernah menelantarkanku." Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Yah…setidaknya begitulah menurutku."

Kedua mata Seijuurou menyipit tak suka. "Jadi keluargamu menelantarkanmu?"

"Bukan begitu juga." Kuroko menghela napas. "Yah…Pokoknya begitulah."

Insting Seijuurou yang (konon) tak pernah salah itu mengatakan bahwa Kuroko memang ditelantarkan oleh keluarganya. Tidak ditelantarkan seperti gelandangan, tentu saja. Tapi, ditelantarkan secara tidak langsung yang mengidikasikan bahwa ada suatu masalah (atau apapun itu) yang tengah dialami Kuroko.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya menyembunyikannya.

.

.

"Jangan dipendam, Kuroko. Jika itu membuatmu sakit."

Kuroko mendongak, terdiam, menatap Seijuurou tidak mengerti. Pancaran mata dwi warna itu sarat akan makna yang membuat Kuroko segera tersadar bahwa ada orang lain yang mengenalnya dan memahami dirinya.

Saat ini, mengalihkan pandangan adalah pilihan terbaik.

Kuroko Tetsuya bukannya ingin lari, dia hanya belum menemukan saat yang tepat untuk membuka jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Jika tudung kombo, kacamata hitam, dan _headset _yang selalu _stand by _di telinga sudah cukup membuatnya dicap sebagai anak aneh dan mengerikan, bagaimana jika ia memberi tahu dunia bahwa dia juga bisa membaca pikiran, mengetahui masa lalu manusia bernyawa, dan berkomunikasi dengan mereka yang tak terlihat dan berkeliaran di sekitarnya?

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak siap untuk dijauhi oleh Seijuurou. Dia bisa mati karena gila jika itu terjadi.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan pernah siap jika ia harus kehilangan Seijuurou. Ia akan mempertahankannya…

…apapun yang terjadi.[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Kalian tidak mengerti…_

_Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi_

**o0o**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Halo semua…Kita ketemu lagi di chapter 2 ini. Terima kasih ya sudah baca, review, fav, dan follow cerita ini. Terima kasih juga untuk dukungan dan semangatnya. Itu sangat berarti bagiku. Kalian memang keren banget! b(^_^)d**

_**By the way, **_**akan ada **_**side story **_**lagi edisi spesial untuk tahun baru ~_~ Semuanya akan membahas tentang Akashi Seijuurou yang **_**real**_**/hidup looh… Jika tertarik, silahkan tunggu tanggal terbitnya dan silahkan membaca :D Dan untuk yang ingin tahu **_**side story **_**versi Akashi Seijuurou yang **_**nggak nyata**_**, ada di fanfic ****INDIGO: The Memories of Midnight**** yang terbit tanggal 20 Desember lalu (silahkan mampir ya).**

**Oke deh, sampai jumpa di chapter 3! (^o^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kalian harus tahu, semua anggapan kalian selama ini salah_

_Aku tidak berbohong_

_Aku tidak mengganggu kalian_

_Aku sangat menyayangi kalian_

_Setiap kali aku berboda, aku tidak pernah lupa untuk mendoakan kalian_

_Tapi apakah,_

_kalian juga melakukan hal yang sama?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**Akashi Seizi Proudly Present**

** O**

**Not real, OOC, typo(s), characters belongs to FT-sensei, BL, alur cepat, and many more**

**A/N: Sorry for update late. Jadwal semester dua sangat padat jadi saya nggak bisa menyentuh cerita ini sampai benar-benar ada waktu kosong. Tapi terima kasih bagi kalian yang menunggu kelanjutannya.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pergi menjemput, pulang pun mengantar.

Seijuurou terlihat sangat menikmati rutinitas barunya semenjak ia mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara pertama kali dengan Kuroko. Dirinya merasa seperti hidup tanpa masalah; tenang dan penuh kebahagiaan.

Seijuurou selalu menulikan telinga terhadap protesan Kuroko, tapi mulutnya tidak bisa diam untuk terus mengajak Kuroko mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan. Dia sangat senang mendengar suara Kuroko, dan dirinya menganggap semua ini adalah sebuah kemajuan besar. Menurutnya, ini merupakan salah satu taktik untuk terus membuat Kuroko tetap berada di sisinya.

Laju mobil mewahnya melambat ketika semakin dekat dengan rumah Kuroko, sampai akhirnya benar-benar berhenti di depan pagar sebuah rumah sederhana yang asri dan tampak sunyi. Kesunyian yang menyedihkan. Hal ini telah disadari Seijuurou sejak awal. Mengapa rumah Kuroko selalu tampak sepi dari pagi hingga menjelang malam waktu pulang sekolah?

"Tidak ada orang, ya?" tanya Seijuurou sambil mengamati rumah tersebut dari balik kaca hitam mobil yang tertutup.

"Orang tuaku bekerja, Seijuurou-san."

Seijuurou menoleh, menatap Kuroko dengan keheranan yang sangat jelas. "Dua-duanya? Sejak pagi?"

"_Ha'i_."

Seijuurou mengerjap, secara langsung membandingkan kondisi keluarganya dengan kondisi keluarga Kuroko. Seketat apapun ayahnya, Seijuurou tidak pernah tidak melihat ayahnya barang semenit saja. Walaupun pertemuan itu selalu diisi keheningan keheningan yang mencekik.

"Ohh…" Hanya itu tanggapan Seijuurou, kemudian terdiam sebentar, bingung ingin mengatakan apa. "Mau kutemani sampai mereka pulang?"

Tubuh Kuroko menegang seketika. Dengan gugup ia mengatakan, "T-tidak usah. Aku sudah biasa sendiri."

"Kuroko—"

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Seijuurou-san." Buru-buru Kuroko mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari mobil, tak lupa membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum. Jangan sampai dirinya terpancing berbicara banyak hal tentang kehidupan pribadinya pada Seijuurou. Bisa sangat gawat jika Seijuurou tahu terlalu banyak.

"Ya, sama-sama." Seijuurou tersenyum lembut—sebuah kebiasaan yang hanya ia lakukan pada Kuroko seorang. "Besok aku akan menjemputmu lagi seperti biasa."

"_Ha'i_." Kuroko mengangguk. "Kalau begitu…sampai jumpa besok?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Seijuurou mulai memasukkan perseneling. "Hati-hati di rumah, Kuroko. Hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum. Ia tidak segera beranjak dari posisinya, melainkan tetap diam ditempat menunggu mobil mewah tersebut pergi sampai benar-benar tak terlihat lagi di pandangan. Barulah ketika mobil Seijuurou tak terlihat lagi, ia buka pintu pagar dan masuk ke cangkangnya yang lain.

Rumah.[]

**o0o**

_Kurasa…_

_aku lebih bahagia jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa_

**o0o**

"_Tadaima."_

"_Okaeri, _Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mendongak. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba dinding di dekatnya dan menekan saklar lampu, sedangkan tangan kirinya tampak berusaha untuk melepaskan kedua sepatunya.

"Akashi-kun." Tetsuya menghela napas. "Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Kalau kau marah atau tidak suka, kau tinggal mengatakannya padaku."

"Kau ini ngomong apa, sih?" Akashi malah terkekeh. "Kata siapa aku marah? Yang ada kau yang marah."

Tetsuya tidak menyahut karena sudah terlalu malas berbicara lagi. Ia memilih untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa dan memejamkan mata. Dan dirinya sadar bahwa Akashi memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Akashi-kun," gumam Tetsuya yang masih memejamkan mata. Sedetik kemudian, ia mendengar suara dengusan yang berasal dari sisi kirinya. Mata sebelah kiri Tetsuya membuka sedikit, mengintip.

"Aku lebih tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya."

Menghela napas, Tetsuya kembali memejamkan mata sebelah kirinya. Bertanya, "Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Kau akan meminta maaf," jawab Akashi cepat tanpa ragu. Bibirnya melengkung sedikit membentuk senyum tipis saat retinanya menangkap bayangan Tetsuya yang bereaksi atas pernyataannya. Sepasang iris biru langit itu kini fokus kepadanya. Berbagai pikiran berseliweran di benak pemuda itu, dan Akashi mengetahuinya dengan mudah—seperti sedang membaca buku.

"Kau terlihat bingung, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya yang kasat mata bergerak mengelus pipi putih nan halus Tetsuya. "Barang kali aku bisa membantumu?"

Tetsuya hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Tapi Akashi tahu bahwa Tetsuya mendengarnya dan belum siap mengatakannya. Untuk itu, dengan perlahan Akashi membawa Tetsuya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang hanya untuk Tetsuya. Tangan kirinya bergerak perlahan mengelus punggung Tetsuya. Tanpa syair atau pun lirik lagu, Akashi bersenandung kecil di telinga Tetsuya. Matanya terpejam erat, sama eratnya dengan dekapan yang ia berikan.

"Aku tahu kau tahu aku mencintaimu," lirih Akashi dengan suara serak. "Aku sudah sangat senang dengan itu, Tetsuya."

Dirasakannya Tetsuya melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat padanya. Bahu mungil itu berguncang pelan. Akashi tahu bahwa Tetsuya sedang menangis.

Menangis karena menyesal. Dan penyesalan tersebut membuat Akashi merasa sakit.

"Tetsuya, kau mau mengerjaiku, ya?" Akashi mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tetapi guncangan pada bahu itu tidak berhenti. Dan sejujurnya, Akashi lebih menyukai Tetsuya yang menangis dengan suara daripada menangis dalam hening seperti ini.

Rasanya memilukan dan penuh derita.

"Kita sudah bertahun-tahun bersama," Akashi kembali berbisik, "Sudah sangat lama…Tetsuya. Waktu yang lama itu membuatku mempunyai cukup waktu untuk memahamimu. Jadi, aku sama sekali tidak marah kalau kau berteman dengan Seijuurou dan sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya." Tangannya kembali bergerak mengelus punggung Tetsuya. "Kau butuh teman, Tetsuya. Teman di dunia nyata, bukan orang sepertiku."

Kepala biru itu menggeleng kuat dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sebuah bentuk ketidakrelaan akan sesuatu. Bolehkah Akashi berharap bahwa Tetsuya tidak rela jika harus berpisah dengannya?

"Ssshhh…Sudah Tetsuya. Jangan menangis. Bagaimana jika malam ini kubantu kau belajar dan mengerjakan tugas?"

Dan dengan itu, akhirnya isak tangis yang Tetsuya pendam pun terdengar. Tak berhenti, tetapi semakin keras dan keras. Tetsuya seperti tengah menuangkan segala perasaan terpendamnya yang bahkan Akashi pun tak tahu.

Akashi hanya tersenyum. Tangannya beralih mengelus helaian lembut Tetsuya sambil sesekali mengecupnya. Dirinya kembali menyenandungkan sebuah nada tanpa syair dengan penuh perasaan.

_Ya._

_Menangislah Tetsuya._

_Menjeritlah._

_Itu akan lebih mudah untukku._[]

**o0o**

_Tetsuya,_

_jika aku mau, aku bisa saja menyelam ke dasar hatimu untuk menemukan jawaban atas perasaanku_

_Namun, kukira akan lebih baik jika kau mengatakannya sendiri_

_Hahaha…_

_Itu hanyalah pelarian, Tetsuya_

_Tidakkah kau berpikir betapa pengecutnya diriku?_

**o0o**

Pukul delapan malam. Tetsuya yang tengah belajar dengan Akashi tersentak begitu mendengar suara derit pintu pagar yang terbuka. Wajah Tetsuya memucat seketika. Dan ketika ia mendengar suara pintu ruang tamu yang dibuka, dengan tergopoh-gopoh Tetsuya berlari ke luar kamar untuk menyambut kedua orang tuanya.

"_Okaerinasai, okaa-san, otou-san." _Tetsuya membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Di puncak tangga, Akashi dapat melihat dengan jelas seluruh drama yang tengah dilakoni keluarga kecil tersebut saat ini. Ia melihat bagaimana Tetsuya tetap berperilaku hormat dan sopan sekalipun kedua orang tuanya tidak menanggapinya. Tetsuya terlihat sangat tabah, walaupun Akashi tahu bahwa hati kecilnya menjerit pilu.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dan teh," kata Tetsuya dan segera beranjak dari sana. Sebuah trik kecil yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menenangkan diri jika berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu." Suara ayahnya. "Aku ingin mandi saja. Yoko, kau siapkan air hangat untukku."

"Biar anak itu saja yang menyiapkannya." Suara ibunya. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Tetsuya. Pancaran sinar matanya begitu dingin dan datar. "Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan ayahmu? Lekas kerjakan!"

"_Ha'i, okaa-san._" Tetsuya segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasak air panas yang akan digunakan untuk mandi. Matanya sudah memerah dan berair, namun ia pantang untuk menangis lagi.

_Ini sudah biasa, _batinnya, _mereka sayang padaku. Mereka pasti sangat menyayangiku._

Bohong.

Pada kenyataannya, tidak ada kasih sayang yang mereka berikan kecuali uang saku dan tempat tinggal.

Mungkinkah mereka masih menyalahkannya? Apakah mereka membencinya? Apakah dirinya memang sudah tidak berarti apa-apa lagi?

_Aku tidak membunuh nenek…_

Ia gagal menepati janjinya untuk tidak menangis lagi.

_Aku sayang nenek…_

Bulir bening itu mulai berjatuhan semakin banyak dan berubah menjadi aliran sungai di pipinya. Hidungnya memerah, ia sulit bernapas.

_Nenek…Nenek…Aku sayang nenek…_

Ia menggigit bibir. Membatalkan niatnya untuk mengambil air di sumur keluarganya. Tubuhnya yang sudah tidak kuat lagi pun akhirnya roboh. Gemetar hebat. Tetsuya memeluk dirinya sendiri dan kembali menangis dalam diam.

_Nenek…Nenek…Aku tidak membunuhmu, kan?_

Jawaban atas pertanyaannya tersebut tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Hanya memori terpendam yang berkelebat di pikiran. Bertahun-tahun lalu, saat dirinya masih begitu polos mengapa ia bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan di sekelilingnya padahal semua orang tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia dan keluarganya sedang berada di rumah sakit bersama neneknya yang tengah sekarat.

"_Okaa-san?"_

"_Ya, Tet-chan? Ada apa sayang?"_

"_Mmmm…Nenek bilang, sebentar lagi nenek mau meninggal."_

_Air muka wanita itu berubah. Pandangannya menggelap, dan Tetsuya kecil tampak kebingungan._

"_Okaa-san-?"_

_Tamparan pertama, keras dan menyakitkan, telah Tetsuya terima._

Keesokan harinya, neneknya dibawa kesebuah ruangan putih yang penuh dengan gundukan-gundukan yang diselimuti kain putih. Ibunya menangis, ayahnya hanya menunduk dalam. Seolah tidak terima, ibunya berteriak-teriak, memaki-maki, dan berusaha untuk memukul Tetsuya yang bersembunyi di bawah kursi tunggu.

"_Bocah pembawa sial! Mati saja kau! Mati saja! Argghhh!"_

Tetsuya menjerit ketakutan. Sang kepala keluarga seolah menutup mata dari kejadian di sekelilingnya. Pihak rumah sakitlah yang berjasa menenangkan ibu Tetsuya dan membawa Tetsuya pergi untuk menghindari kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

Usianya masih lima tahun. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Dia tidak berbohong soal apa yang ia lihat dan ia katakan.

_Nenek tahu aku tidak berbohong._[]

**o0o**

_Mungkin diriku ini…_

_hanya sebuah pelampiasan_

**o0o**

Akashi tahu bahwa Tetsuya habis menangis, karena begitu ia kembali ke kamarnya, matanya terlihat sembab dan hidungnya memerah.

"Kau sudah makan?" Dengan sengaja Akashi mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya mengenai penyebab Tetsuya menangis. Dilihatnya Tetsuya tersenyum sambil menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan."

Ahh…Kali ini, Tetsuya tidak berbohong.

"Aku senang kau berkata jujur, Tetsuya." Akashi menyeringai. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam."

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu." Tetsuya terkekeh bersamaan dengan suara guntur di luar sana. Keduanya mematung menatap jendela. Titik-titik air mulai muncul, mengetuk-ngetuk jendela, dan mulai membuatnya berembun.

"Hujannya mungkin awet beberapa jam," kata Akashi yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan pelan oleh Tetsuya. "Sudah larut, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya sadar bahwa perkataan Akashi barusan adalah perintah terselubung untuk menyuruhnya tidur. Tetsuya mendesah pelan. Lalu ia menghampiri tempat tidur dan menyamankan posisi di dalam dekapan Akashi.

"Aku kedinginan, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengeratkan dekapannya. "Aku di sini, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara guntur yang saling bersahutan seiring dengan hujan yang semakin deras.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar," kata Akashi, tangannya yang terbebas sibuk membelai rambut Tetsuya. "Hujannya akan awet."

"U-hum."

Akashi tersenyum, menatap puncak kepala Tetsuya. "Kau lelah Tetsuya. Tidurlah."

Tetsuya segera mendongak. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Akashi terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos Tetsuya. Ia menjawab, "Aku tidak perlu tidur lagi. Aku sudah 'tidur', ingat?"

Tersentak, seolah sadar akan kebodohan pertanyaannya barusan, Tetsuya berusaha bangkit. Namun Akashi menahannya dan menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Tidak apa-apa."

"_Gomen ne, _Akashi-kun…_Gomen ne…" _bisik Tetsuya lirih.

"Maaf untuk apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap tidak mengerti. "Akhir-akhir ini, kurasa kau jadi cukup sering mengatakan maaf."

_Maaf untuk semuanya. Maaf karena aku selalu menyakitimu. Maaf karena aku membuatmu kecewa. Maaf karena aku meragukan diriku sendiri…_

Akashi menatap Tetsuya sendu, mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Untuk itu, Akashi mempererat dekapannya, berkata, "Tidak apa-apa…Jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu…"

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Akashi kembali berusaha menenangkan Tetsuya yang menangis hingga akhirnya anak itu terlelap.

Akashi terus memandangi wajah Tetsuya yang tertidur. Pandangan yang penuh cinta, kasih sayang, sekaligus luka yang dalam.[]

**o0o**

_Andai aku bisa menggapainya,_

_menyentuhnya, memilikinya,_

_menemaninya sampai akhir hayatnya_

_Tuhan…_

_Andai kesempatan itu datang,_

_walau hanya sesaat_

**o0o**

**EPILOG**

Tetsuya terbangun ketika alarm berbunyi, sekaligus mendapati dirinya telah berselimut tanpa Akashi di sampingnya.

"Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya memanggil sembari turun dari ranjang. Ia lemparkan visualnya ke seluruh penjuru kamar, namun Akashi tidak ada dimana-mana.

Tetsuya menghela napas dan memilih untuk segera memrapikan tempat tidur. Ia harus bersiap-siap karena Seijuurou akan datang menjemput. Lagi pula hujan juga sudah berhenti.

Disaat Tetsuya sibuk merapikan tempat tidur, terdengar suara benda menabrak jendela kamarnya, membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh. Matanya membelalak lebar saat mendapati seekor burung tanpa sengaja menabrak jendela.

Sesat kemudian, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum bahagia, saat retinanya menangkap tulisan tangan di jendela yang berembun tersebut. Tulisan tangan yang halus, khas Akashi.

_**I LOVE YOU, TETSUYA**_[]

**o0o**

**To Be Continue**

**o0o**


	4. Chapter 4

_Oleh sebab itu, ketahuilah, bahwa aku 'kan kembali dari keheningan…_

_jangan lupakan bahwa aku 'kan kembali kepadamu…_

_sebentar saja, istirahat sejenak sembari dibuai angin,_

_dan kelak seorang 'kan melihatku._

[Kahlil Gibran]

.

.

.

**Akashi Seizi Proudly Present**

**INDIGO**

**Not real, OOC, Typo(s), characters belongs to FT-sensei, BL, alur cepat, and many more**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kecil, saya tinggal bersama kedua orang tua dan nenek saya di pinggir kota Kyoto. Daerah dimana saya tinggal cukup sunyi, sampai-sampai saya selalu bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan tidak jelas dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Saya ingat, ketika saya baru bisa membaca dan berhitung satu sampai sepuluh, _otou-san _menantang saya untuk membaca isi dari kartu keluarga kami. Kosa kata saya masih sangat terbatas. Hampir semua huruf tidak dapat saya mengerti, hanya kanji dari marga kami yang saya tahu. Saya pun mulai menghitung berapa banyak kanji Kuroko di kertas _buffalo _putih tersebut. Jari telunjuk saya bergerak menyusuri kolom nama satu per satu. Satu…dua…tiga…empat.

Empat. Ada empat nama yang diawali dengan Kuroko, mengindikasikan jumlah penghuni rumah tersebut; _otou-san, okaa-san, _nenek, dan saya.

Tapi, saya pikir saya salah menghitung. Saya pun mencoba menghitung kembali dan mencocokannya dengan jumlah penghuni rumah. Ternyata saya benar, saya salah menghitung.

"_Otou-chan…_" panggil saya sambil memberikan kertas tersebut, "Tet-chan salah menghitung…"

"Hmm?" _Otou-san _memutar tubuh dan menatap saya yang mendongak menatapnya. Tinggi saya saat itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak usia 4 tahun kebanyakan. Saya harus selalu rela mendongak hingga leher sakit demi menatap orang lain yang lebih tinggi dari saya.

"Tet-chan salah menghitung…"

"Kenapa bisa?"

Saya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Memangnya Tet-chan menghitungnya sampai berapa?" _Otou-san _mengusap kepala saya.

"Eumm…Empat, _otou-chan_."

Saya melihat kening _otou-san _yang mengkerut. Setelah saya dewasa, saya baru bisa mengartikan gestur tersebut sebagai isyarat keheranan.

"Tet-chan benar kok," _otou-san _berkata, "Memang hanya ada empat, kan? Tet_-chan—_" Jari telunjuk beliau mengetuk dahi saya beberapa kali, "—_otou-chan, okaa-chan, _dan nenek…" Di sisi dapur yang lain, saya melihat _okaa-san _yang terpingkal-pingkal sambil mencuci piring.

"Nah, jadi Tet-chan benar menghitungnya. Tet-chan kan anak pintar…" Lagi-lagi _otou-san _mengusap-usap kepala saya.

Memilih untuk diam, saya tarik kembali kertas tersebut dan membacanya sekali lagi, menghitungnya sekali lagi. Satu…dua…tiga…empat… Kemudian, saya mengintip dari balik poni yang menjuntai menutupi pandangan. Satu…dua…tiga…empat…lima…enam…tujuh…delapan…sembilan…sepuluh…Dan saya berhenti berhitung saat menyadari bahwa saya tidak tahu kelanjutan dari angka sepuluh. Padahal, masih banyak yang belum terhitung. Gadis kecil tanpa bola mata di samping kulkas sudah melompat-lompat meminta untuk dihitung juga, dia yang memang seharusnya dihitung setelah kesepuluh yang lainnya.

Saya segera mengalihkan pandangan. Niat meminta maaf, tapi saya takut. Diam-diam saya melirik nenek saya yang tengah merajut. Beliau hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya beliau memperhatikan saya sedari tadi.[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Mengedip polos,_

_saya tidak mengenal siapa kalian_

**o0o**

* * *

Sebelas tahun yang lalu, di ulang tahun saya yang kelima, keluarga saya mengadakan acara makan kecil-kecilan di halaman belakang rumah.

Tidak ada hadiah, kue tart, balon-balon, atau nyanyian. Tapi nenek dan _okaa-san _membuat berbagai makanan tradisional yang enak. Kemudian, _otou-san _mengangkat tangan diikuti nenek dan _okaa-san, _lalu mereka berdoa. _Otou-san _bilang, "Tuhan…Tolong jaga buah hati kami. Lindungi dan bimbinglah dia selalu. Berikan dia kemudahan disegala urusannya. Jadikanlah ia anak yang berbakti dan selalu berbahagia." Kemudian mereka mengaminkan doa tersebut, setelahnya pipi dan kening saya dicium oleh mereka.

Saya tidak sengaja melihat ke pintu belakang. Ternyata gadis tanpa bola mata sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menangis meraung-raung. Kedua tangan saya refleks menutup telinga, dan orang tua saya keheranan melihatnya.

"Tet-chan kenapa?" tanya ibu saya.

"Dia tiba-tiba menangis, _okaa-chan…_" adu saya.

"Dia?" kata _otou-san, _"Siapa?"

"Anak itu…_otou-chan…_Dia menangis. Tet-chan kasian…"

Tidak mengerti, orang tua saya saling berpandangan dan tidak merespon. Tapi nenek segera bergeser mendekati saya lalu memeluk saya. Beliau menarik lembut kepala saya agar bersembunyi di dadanya.

"Tet-chan sudah ngantuk, ya? Habis ini langsung tidur, oke?"

Saya mengangguk saja. Kepala saya berdenyut gara-gara raungan anak itu. Saya ingin segera tidur.

Tapi, di kamar pun saya juga sulit untuk tidur. Akhirnya, saya memanggil nenek untuk menemani saya. Untunglah nenek tidak banyak bertanya atas sikap saya yang merajuk tiba-tiba. Beliau langsung menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk saya.

Suara nenek merdu, membuat saya jadi mengantuk. Saya berusaha memejamkan mata, tapi tidak bisa. Saya ketakutan, pasalnya laki-laki di dalam lemari sedari tadi memelototi saya. Kalau saya memberi tahu nenek, apa nanti saya dimarahi?

"Nek?" panggil saya takut-takut.

Nenek berhenti bernyanyi dan menatap saya. Langsung saja saya berkata, "Daritadi Tet-chan dipelototin. Tet-chan takut…"

Nenek tersenyum simpul. "Dipelototin sama siapa?"

Saya menunjuk ke arah lemari yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Nenek mengikuti arah telunjuk saya. "Ada laki-laki di sana. Wajahnya seram dan matanya putih. Daritadi dia melototin Tet-chan…"

"Ooohh…" Nenek pun memeluk saya. "Biarkan saja. Yang penting Tet-chan jangan gangguin dia, oke?"

Saya mengangguk patuh.

"Terus tadi ada yang nangis," lanjut saya, "Perempuan kecil. Matanya nggak ada. Tiba-tiba saja dia menangis. Kenapa ya, nek?"

"Nenek juga tidak tahu."

"Jadi nenek mendengarnya juga?"

Nenek menggeleng pelan dan saya berusaha untuk tidak kecewa. Tapi sulit rasanya.

"Pokoknya, apapun yang dilihat dan didengar Tet-chan, nenek percaya, kok." Beliau mengecup kilat kening saya dan tersenyum. "Soalnya Tet-chan anak yang baik dan jujur. Nenek sayang sama Tet-chan."

Saya tersenyum lebar mendegarnya. "Tet-chan juga sayang sama nenek."[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Melihat dan mendengar seolah tidak cukup,_

_kalian mulai berusaha menarik saya_

**o0o**

* * *

Saya tidak mengerti. Seiring berjalannya waktu, jumlah _mereka_ semakin banyak saja dan membuat rumah kami terlihat sangat padat.

_Mereka_ suka iseng, beberapa diantaranya suka mengganggu saya. Ada makhluk berkepala anjing tapi badannya melingkar-lingkar seperti ular. Tubuhnya yang panjang meliuk-liuk itu suka sekali membentang dari ujung ruangan ke ujung yang lain. Kalau tidak mau tersandung, saya harus melompat atau mengambil langkah lebar. Dan hanya nenek yang tidak bertanya mengenai tingkah laku saya, padahal beliau tidak bisa melihat apa yang saya lihat.

Terkadang ada kepala wanita tua berambut putih yang beterbangan di ruang tamu sambil bernyanyi. Dia selalu mengganggu saya jika saya sedang belajar di sana. Dan apabila malam tiba, saya sering mendengar suara orang menyapu di halaman depan. Karena penasaran, saya mencoba mengintip sambil membantin, siapa gerangan orang rajin itu sampai-sampai menyapu halaman di malam hari?

Lagi-lagi _mereka_ mengerjai saya. Saat saya menyingkap gorden, wajah wanita menyeramkan sudah menempel di sana dan membuat saya terjengkang sambil menjerit, kemudian menangis.

Saya sudah tidak tahan. Puncaknya adalah beberapa hari lalu, pukul 2 dini hari. Saya terbangun karena ingin buang hajat. Tapi saya tidak bisa bergerak. Saya mulai panik dan ingin menjerit, namun suara saya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Dan saat itulah, saya melihat sepotong lidah tak bertuan tengah menjilati telapak kaki saya.

Sebuah pemahaman menyentak alam sadar. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat _mereka _kecuali saya. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar dan melakukan kontak dengan _mereka_ kecuali saya. Hanya saya, dan selalu saya.

Tapi, kenapa harus saya?[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Itu semua baru awalnya_

**o0o**

* * *

"Ya Tuhan! _Okaa-san! Okaa-san, _apa yang terjadi?!"

Suatu hari di pertengahan tahun, pagi yang damai berubah menjadi bencana.

Saya sedang bersiap berangkat sekolah ketika mendengar keributan dari dapur. Sepatu yang tengah saya kenakan belum diikat, tapi saya sudah berlari menuruni tangga dengan panik. Jeritan _okaa-san _seperti sebuah pecut yang memacu jantung agar berdetak keras supaya meledak. Saya ketakutan, takut jantung saya benar-benar meledak jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Masa depan memang misteri. Saya tercengang di ambang pintu melihat nenek dengan kepala penuh darah. Darah dimana-mana; di lantai, pakaian _okaa-san, _tangan dan wajah _okaa-san…_ Saya sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir saat itu. _Okaa-san _sampai harus membentak saya agar segera mencari _otou-san_ di garasi.

Kedua kaki kecil saya yang tengah berlari sampai tersandung-sandung tali sepatu. Saya tiba di garasi, tanpa mengatur napas terlebih dahulu, saya memekik memanggil _otou-san._ Pekikan yang sarat akan kepanikan berhasil membuat _otou-san _meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berlari masuk ke rumah. Tak lama kemudian, saya melihat nenek dibawa masuk ke mobil oleh mereka. _Okaa-san _hanya berkata mereka akan membawa nenek ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu, mereka meninggalkan saya sendirian yang menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nenek.

Gadis kecil tanpa bola mata melompat-lompat senang di samping saya. Dengan tatapan kosong, dia berseru, "Waah…Nenekmu sekarat!"[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Kebenaran pun datang,_

_bersama dengan kepedihan_

**o0o**

* * *

"…pendarahan di dalam…"

"…gegar otak…"

"…benturan di kepalanya sangat kuat…"

"…Nyonya Kuroko tidak bisa bertahan…"

"…beliau koma. Kami belum tahu kapan ia bisa sadar. Maafkan kami."

Saya duduk di pojokan sambil memainkan boneka kelinci. Pakaian sekolah saya sudah diganti _okaa-san _ketika ia kembali ke rumah untuk menjemput saya. Tidak sempat memberi kabar ke sekolah, kira-kira _sensei _mencari saya tidak, ya? Tapi saya tidak bertanya karena _okaa-san _sepertinya tidak ingin diajak bicara. Atau, dia yang tidak ingin mengajak saya bicara?

_Okaa-san _dan _otou-san _tengah berbicara empat mata dengan dokter di depan unit gawat darurat. Saya tidak diizinkan mendekat sesenti pun. Perintah _otou-san, _Tet-chan dilarang dekat-dekat karena Tet-chan bisa tertular. Tertular apa? Penyakit? Saya tidak bodoh, _otou-san. _Darah bukan penyakit.

"Tet-chan…" Saya menoleh ketika _okaa-san _memanggil. "Mulai besok, Tet-chan sekolahnya libur dulu, ya?"

Tidak banyak komplain, saya mengangguk. Saya mengerti. Akhir-akhir ini, saya sering mengetahui semua rencana kedua orang tua saya. Saya tidak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Rasanya seperti pikiran mereka meloncat-loncat masuk ke pikiran saya.

"Kita menginap di rumah sakit, nemenin nenek, oke?"

"Berapa lama kita di sini?" tanya saya. Tapi, sebelum _okaa-san _menjawab, sebuah angka 9 melompat masuk ke pikiran saya, beberapa detik sebelum _okaa-san _menjawab, "Mungkin sekitar 9 hari?"

Ini aneh. Saya tidak suka, tidak nyaman. Tangan saya sempat tergoda untuk mengucek-ngucek mata berharap saya salah lihat. Tapi ini nyata. Karena lagi-lagi, ada sesuatu yang melompat ke dalam pikiran saya dan memberi tahu bahwa _okaa-san _ingin pergi mencari makan siang.

"_Okaa-chan _pergi sebentar mencari makanan. Tet-chan di sini saja sama _otou-chan, ne?_"

Panik, saya tidak sempat merespon _okaa-san. _Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran untuk pergi ke dokter mata selagi saya sedang di rumah sakit. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah gagasan yang tak pernah terwujud. Karena setelah saya dewasa, saya tahu bahwa ini bukan penyakit.

Ini _bakat._

.

.

.

**[Seven days later, 11.15 PM]**

Monitor pemantau denyut jantung masih setia memperdengarkan bunyi monoton. Tut…Tut…Tut… Herannya, orang-orang akan lebih menikmati bunyi monoton tersebut daripada bunyi panjang 'tuutt…' yang bisa membuat satu ruangan pecah oleh tangisan. Terbukti. Kedua orang tua saya masih bisa tersenyum lebar selagi monitor pemantau masih memperdengarkan bunyi monoton itu.

Di rumah sakit, di samping nenek, saya bisa tidur lebih tenang ketimbang di rumah. Mungkin karena rumah sakit sunyi dan _mereka _yang di sini tidak seperti yang di rumah. _Mereka _lebih kalem dan cenderung menjauh. _Mereka _juga sopan.

Tapi, itu tidak lagi.

Malam ini, nenek memberi tahu saya bahwa besok dia akan pergi.

"Pergi kemana?" tanya saya, heran kenapa nenek bisa bicara padahal tengah koma. Belakangan saya sadar yang bicara dengan saya bukan nenek. Orang dewasa sering menyebutnya dengan 'arwah'.

"Nenek juga tidak tahu." Beliau tertawa. "Kakek tidak mau kasih tahu. Rahasia katanya."

"Kakek?" Saya bingung. "Nenek dijemput kakek?"

Nenek mengangguk sambil tersipu.

"Dijemput dimana?"

"Di sini."

"Ooohh…Terus, lama nggak perginya?"

Nenek tersenyum. "Tergantung. Kalau Tet-chan dijemput juga, nanti bisa ketemu nenek dan kakek."

Setelah percakapan tersebut, saya segera memberi tahu _okaa-san. _Tapi, _okaa-san _justru memukul saya dan membentak saya. Ketika nenek pergi pun, _okaa-san _memaki-maki saya. Dia bilang saya ini anak pembawa sial. Seharusnya saya mati saja.

Saya meringkuk sambil menjerit di bawah bangku untuk berlindung. Saya menjerit mewakili perasaan saya yang sakit. Dada saya nyeri sekali mendengar setiap makian dari _okaa-san _dan bagaimana dia terlihat sangat ingin membunuh saya.

Saya tidak akan pernah melihat cahaya lagi.[]

**o0o**

_Sesungguhnya bersama kematian kegelapan selalu datang_

**o0o**

* * *

**To Be Continue**


End file.
